Bring your child to work day
by wholockian-221bbakerstreet
Summary: Emily Holmes manages to persuade Greg to take her to work with him. Will this be the bonding opportunity he needs with his new stepdaughter and how will his colleagues react to the girl being there? This is the second one in the Sherlock's niece series featuring Emily Holmes Sherlock's 6 year old niece who takes after her uncle in many ways.


Greg wasn't quite sure how she had managed it, but he believed that he must have agreed to it after a certain 12 hour shift, that had been particularly gruelling especially because he had to deal with his brother-in-law to be making a particular nuisance of himself by way laying then at every step by hiding the evidence and going off by himself looking for the murderer. However, he found out that his stepdaughter had gotten him to sign a document so secure that it would stand up in whatever court he put it in, to say that she could go into work for the schools 'take your child to work day'.

Greg had complained to Mycroft but Mycroft seemed to think that it would be a good bonding exercise. Greg wasn't quite sure what he was more surprised about Mycroft encouraging two people to bond or Mycroft being okay with Emily going to the yard, especially after it happened the last time. Mycroft had even managed to get Greg's boss at the station to agree to it, although Greg wondered if that was because of the amount of old cases solved by the end of the day would have increased significantly, making the yard look better for not having so many unsolved cases.

So that was how Greg found himself with Emily sat in his office. Her nose buried in old unsolved cases. Her eyes alight with joy and her mouth smiling much more than it ever should be when looking at pictures of murders. She had a lanyard around her neck stating her name, her picture and the fact she was on work experience, although he found of ironic that she could do the job better than so many of the other people here, even though she was only 6.

Greg was out of his office when Donovan walked in. She seemed surprised to see the girl sitting there looking at old reports with the last time she saw her having been when both DI Lestrade and the freak were having to be taken to hospital. Now what was the freak's niece doing in her bosses office. She started wondering if the freak had brought her in again but then realised that he was supposedly meant to be in the peak district solving some case.

'Freak junior what are you doing here?' she said rather rudely.

'It's bring your child to work day at school.' Emily replied without glancing up she didn't need to see the idiot who was standing in the doorway.

'Well then what are you doing here?' Donovan replied rather confused

'It's bring your child to work day.' Emily repeated.

'So why are you here?' Donovan asked getting annoyed

'It's bring your child to work day' Greg stated as he walked through the door

'So I came to work with Papa today.' Emily stated which caused Greg and Donovan to both look shocked but for different reasons. Greg's being that it was the first time Emily had called him 'Papa'. Donovan's being that she realised that her boss was involved with the freaks brother.

'You are dating the freaks brother' Donovan exclaimed at Greg.

Greg rolled his eyes, in many ways he was surprised she hadn't realised it yet. After all, he was picked up in a black car on multiple occasions, on many of these occasions it had been from crime scenes. Greg found that he had to agree with Sherlock on the fact that his team did not seem to be very observant, which was a rather worrying trait for detectives in Scotland Yard.

'Actually I'm engaged to Mycroft Holmes, not dating.' Greg replied to his employee 'And I, and I'm sure Emily here, would appreciate it if you called Sherlock by his first name or even by Mr Holmes, after all I don't think it would go down well with the public, press or even the higher ups if you are seen to be bullying those who help solve the cases.'

Donovan turned and retreated from Greg's office. Greg had to wonder why she had come in in the first place although he doubted it could have been that important. He got the distinct feeling though that by the end of the day his relationship statues would be the talk of the office, he didn't really care anymore after all it was not like he had tried to hide it in the first place.

'Why did you call me papa, Emily?' Greg asked the girl.

'Well that's what you are, you are marrying my dad, and I can't exactly call you Dad because that would get confusing, I guess I could also call you pa, pop or tad. And don't pretend you and Dad haven't talked about you adopting me so that if anything happened to him I would stay with you and not go to Uncle Sherlock.' Emily replied

Greg walked over to her and knelt down next to her. 'I'm perfectly happy for you to call me Papa I just didn't think you saw me that way.' He said placing a kiss to her forehead. 'How would you feel about me adopting you?'

'I would like that a lot Papa.' Emily said with a smile before placing her arms around his neck and drawing him into a hug. This took Greg by surprise after all this was a Holmes showing unnecessary emotion. While both Sherlock and Mycroft could often be quite loving, or at least Mycroft could be, John said Sherlock could be but Greg wasn't certain he believed it himself, however they only ever did it in the comfort of their own homes whereas Emily seemed quite happy to hug him here in the middle of Scotland Yard.

By the time 6 o'clock rolled round Emily had just about managed to solve every case that had been given to her that day and unlike her uncle she had written down proof of her understandings which would make arrests so much easier because while Sherlock would get them solved he never provided quite enough proof of it.

'Papa can we go and get a burger now.' Emily asked him

'Don't forget that your dad has put us all on a healthy eating diet till after the wedding' Greg replied.

'Yes but I already know you don't follow it who do you think has been covering your tracks. I mean seriously do you really think Dad wouldn't notice that you have been eating crisps and chocolate at work with the level of cover you have been doing. So as I too wasn't following it I thought I might as well help you and there is now no reason at all for us not to go out and have a burger.'

Greg laughed although he was very grateful to the young girl and he had to admit to himself that he wasn't good enough to hide anything from the Holmes'.

'Okay, let's go and get a burger but it's down to you to hide it from your dad' Greg said and stood up from behind his desk.

Once he had put his coat on, Emily grabbed his hand for them to walk out the building together.


End file.
